His Master: Eternity!
by schweetz88
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, here bringing news about a new fanfiction. What sort of adventures await the young master and myself after season two you ask? Well, why don't you read on and find out. After all if I gave away spoliers; What kind of butler would I be?
1. Chap 1: What The Morning Brings

Author's Note: This my first Black Butler Fanfiction and also my first Sebastian x Ciel fic so I hope they aren't to OOC. A little heads up in this fic I have it based after the ending of season 2 so Ciel is a demon and I also aged Ciel up to 16. No Flames please.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all it's characters belong to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive had awoken early that morning, a fair bit before dawn had even broken, and yet he didn't move an inch from his position inside his navy blue comforter and silk sheets which provided warmth against the cool winter morning.

He lay there quietly, his eyes deep blue, and a luminescent-amethyst in color, glanced around the dark, quiet room at the many pieces of fancy furniture, small gifts and many books on the bookshelves around his room, before staring listlessly at the large dark oak door to his bedroom.

'Sebastian will walk through that door at 7 as usual. He will greet me with the morning's tea and the usual grace, as he does every morning. Nothing has changed this. Only a minute now,' Ciel mused to himself closing his eyes again with a small smirk.

'Nothing has changed... It's all the same after three years,' he thought sullenly. He thought of himself from the past, when he was still considered a child. Thought about how he was older now, becoming an adult at the age of sixteen.

He could still remember the day he and Sebastian departed for the Underworld as clearly as if it was just yesterday. Sending out those Death Cards to all his friends and his conversation with Sebastian just before they left the human world.

_~ " Where shall we go now?" Sebastian inquired, coming to a stop in the middle of a large field of black and white roses as he carried Ciel in his arms tenderly._

_"I don't much care." Ciel said, raising his head from its place on Sebastian's chest to look at him. "Besides, You know where we're going to end up ultimately," He said calmly he said looking out into the field._

_"Sebastian, you are my butler..." he said with a smirk after a few moments of silence._

_"Yes... for all of eternity," Sebastian answered before leaving the human world for good with Ciel in his arms. ~_

The sound of his door opening snapped Ciel out of his reverie gently. He kept his eyes shut, though listening to the sound of soft footfalls and inhaling the subtle scent of Earl Grey Tea.

"Good Morning, Young Master..." He heard Sebastian's voice smoothly sound. "It's pleasant to find you awake bright and early today." He said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, I'm already awake, Sebastian." Ciel whispered irritably as he opened his eyes and sat up, letting the soft, white sheets of his bed slip off his shoulders lazily.

Ciel quietly watched his black clad butler busy himself with the tea set quietly. His jet black hair, short at the back, and long, messy bangs falling seductively over the pale skin of his flawless face.

"Today we have Earl Grey Tea." Sebastian said, pouring the tea into a teacup and turning to hand it to Ciel politely.

Suddenly the expression on Sebastian's face became surprised and then amused quickly.

"I see the change has finally come..." He said with a small cunning smile and his crimson eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, these..." Ciel said quietly as he glanced back at the small black feathered wings on his back. "I hadn't noticed them." the young teen said haughtily as he draped his legs over the side of the bed.

"Is that a hint of sarcasm I hear?" Sebastian inquired. "That isn't very becoming of a boy your age." He said with a smirk as he watched Ciel pull off his night shirt.

His pale body was smooth and milky, but not soft. His body was slender. His abdomen was very defined as he bent over to stretch, then reached over to get the white crisp shirt his butler had waiting for him in his hands. He slipped the shirt over his arms, framing his torso, which now donned a mark on his right pec.

It was an elegant black design similar to the one in his eye, but changed in a way to be his own sign. The sign of his changing.

"Do be quiet." Ciel said, brushing back his growing blue-gray hair, as he began slipping on his black stockings. He ran his tongue over his sharpened canines subconsciously as he did the chore of getting dressed.

Sebastian eyed him as he handed him garment after garment of his day clothes, watching his Master's fair hands that now had sharp claws, and the newest addition to Ciel's changing, his black feathered wings that now protruded from his strong back.

"Why did these changes choose to show up now?" Ciel grumbled, trying to fold his wings in vain. "If I have any business today these will only be a bother." he said, taking the teacup Sebastian handed him with a sigh before taking a small sip.

"Fortunately, your schedule is clear for the day, young Master." Sebastian said, watching the teen lay the teacup on his nightstand, stand up, and pull a pair of black trousers on.

"That is a relief." Ciel said absent-mindedly as he attempted to pull his white shirt down closer to his body and force the wings to lay flat.

"Young Master, if I may..." Sebastian said with a smirk as he helped his master with his bow tie.

"What is it Sebastian." Ciel inquired with a huff as he gave up tugging on his shirt.

"I may have a solution to your problem." Sebastian said calmly. "Please turn around." He said with an assuring smile.

"Very well." Ciel sighed as he turned his body the other way.

"Thank you." Sebastian said, taking a hold of the white shirt gently.

"Now then..." He said, ripping a hole large enough for one wing into the material roughly. "... Do forgive me." He said, ripping a second hole with little effort and gently pulling both wings through.

"Sebastian, was it really necessary to ruin a good shirt." Ciel said, putting his hand to his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Sebastian said, putting a gloved hand to his chest and bowing. "It'll have to do until the seamstress arrives." he said, taking the teen's black eye patch from the dresser and tying it on for Ciel neatly.

"Seamstress?" Ciel asked after adjusting the patch a little.

"Yes of course." Sebastian said with a smile as he opened the door for his master to step out of the bedroom before him. "You'll need new clothes to accommodate your new form." He said with a chuckle as he followed Ciel down the hall to the library.

Ciel glanced at a few of the many paintings and portraits adorning the hallway walls absent-mindedly, as he listened to his butler explain the situation to him calmly, before finally coming to the library door and waited for Sebastian to open it for him.

"I know a truly talented one..." Sebastian kept talking a smirk adorning his face the whole time as he opened the large oak doors and followed Ciel into the large, white and golden decorated room.

"... She makes the most excellent outfits." He finished as he watched his master settle into a small sofa.

"Well, If I must." Ciel said irritably as he reached for the volume of _The Adventures Of Sherlock Holmes_ by Sir. Arthur sitting on the small coffee table in front of him. "Make the arrangements then..." He said, flipping to the section with _A Scandal In Bohemia _quickly.

"But, make it quick and bring me something sweet to eat, I'm hungry." Ciel said, waving Sebastian away lazily as he turned his attention to the book in his hand.

"I shall get to it right away." Sebastian said quickly before walking over to the open doorway.

"What should I make?" Sebastian inquired pausing and looking back at the reading teen.

"Surprise me." Ciel answered, glancing up at his butler with a playful smile.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian said with a smile as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed before leaving the room quietly.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of chapter 1 my faithful friends and readers. Hope you enjoyed it and are willing to read further. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chap 2: Questions & Confessions!

Author's Note: 2nd chapter coming at you! I'm proud of my diligence in this fic and I hope you are too. Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

After Ciel was sure that Sebastian was out of earshot, he lowered his book and sighed lightly. 'I wonder... Does Sebastian despise me?' He wondered, looking around the large room in thought.

'Is he happy staying with me for eternity?' He thought letting his eyes wander to the door again. 'I wish I knew what he was thinking...' he mused turning back to his book quietly.

He read quietly for a while longer before Sebastian re-entered the library carrying a small tray in his hands.

"I've returned master." Sebastian announced quietly as he walked over to the light blue sofa, with long graceful strides.

"I have prepared a tray of chocolate, creme filled éclairs for you." He said setting the small tray on the coffee table gently. "I do hope they are to your liking." he said, smiling with a quick bow before wandering off towards the bookshelves.

"The seamstress will be here at 9' O clock." Sebastian said as he began dusting the shelves.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said, taking a small éclair off the tray and eating it slowly as he continued reading quietly.

"You're welcome, master." He said with a chuckle watching Ciel read as he dusted.

After a few moments of dusting and watching Ciel read, Sebastian noticed that his master had been on the same page for quite a few minutes.

"Young master..." Sebastian began speaking smoothly as he wandered back over around to the front of the sofa and gently pulled the book away. "I don't mean to pry...but are you alright?" He asked softly with a small chuckle as he watched Ciel stop mid-bite, the young teen had a few specks of whipped creme on his cheek.

"What are you on about I'm fine!" Ciel retorted quickly finishing the pastry in his hand when.

Sebastian chuckled deviously. "You have creme on your face master..." He said taking Ciel's chin in his hand tenderly, and bringing his face only mere inches from his.

"Let me clean it off for you." He purred seductively, before leaning in and slowly licking the sweet tasting creme from Ciel's cheek.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled taken aback by his butler's actions. "Who gave you any right to do such a thing!" He fumed attempting to shove Sebastian away.

"Oh come now, master." Sebastian answered, ignoring pressure of Ciel's hands pushing on his cheek. "I was merely trying to lift your mood." He said swiftly sitting upon the sofa and pulling the teen into a tight embrace.

"My mood was just fine until y-you..." Ciel retorted quickly only to be cut off by the feeling of Sebastian's hot breath on the back of his neck. "... P-pulled.. that stunt." He finished weakly as his butler taunted him with a gentle lick on the back of his ear.

"Please..." Sebastian breathed against Ciel's neck. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, how am I to fix it?" He whispered snaking one hand through the right rip in his master's shirt with a smirk.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out sharply as pleasure surged through him at feeling his butler's long, slender fingers run through the downy-like, black feathers at the base of his right wing.

"Just tell me." Sebastian whispered huskily as he nibbled gently on Ciel's shoulder.

"A-alright, fine!" Ciel snapped, finally giving in. "Just stop this so that I may speak!" He said huffily. A large blush covered his cheeks.

"Of course." Sebastian said as he turned Ciel's body so that he may look him in the eyes.

"I was thinking..." Ciel began quietly looking down a moment. "... Are you happy... staying here... with me?" He whispered, keeping his face down the whole time he spoke.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and he almost felt like he'd stopped breathing for a moment.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian whispered picking Ciel's chin up to make him look up at him.

"I'd have it no other way." he said planting a tender kiss on the teen's soft lips.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said breathlessly after pulling away. "... I love you more than words can say." He said looking straight into his butler's deep, crimson eyes.

"And I feel just as strongly for you, master." Sebastian whispered as he took the teen's chin, tilted his head up and began making out with him, he happily nipped at the teen's right shoulder and drawing a little blood from the fresh mark he had left.

"A-ah! Sebastian that hurt!" Ciel hissed clenching his eyes tight in pain and gripped the taller male's neck with both his arms.

"Do forgive me for that, master." Sebastian said huskily. "But your new form makes it hard for me to control myself." he chuckled deviously before licking the bite on Ciel's neck sensually.

"Sweet..." he said, pulling back to look into his mater's eyes with his own eyes glowing fuchsia and letting his canines show teasingly.

Just as Sebastian was leaning back down a female voice rang out, stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of the 2nd chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chap 3: New Arrival!

Author's Note: In this chapter I introduce my OC. Hope you don't hate her. Enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

"Well, well, Sebastian looks like someone's finally tamed that wild heart of yours?" stated a dark brown haired woman, her amethyst-colored eyes watching the pair before her, as she stood in the library doorway.

She smiled at the two with her arms crossed over chest, which donned a black and sliver corset that flowed into a matching dark purple, silk skirt. She wore a black choker with a silver pentacle pendant hanging from the center. A pair of black leather boots that disappeared under her skirt, and black silk gloves.

Sebastian smirked back at her as he stood up quietly. "That's a lot of bark coming from a collared puppy like you." He said putting a hand out to help Ciel up off the couch.

"Now, Sebastian, let's not get nasty." She said with a chuckle. "We're friends and I'm here to help you." She said walking over to the two males gracefully.

"Friends... Yes." Sebastian said hesitantly as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You will of course refrain from any unnecessary actions, I'm sure?" he said, letting his eyes flicker fuchsia for a moment before closing them in a wry smile.

"No need to worry your pretty head about that, Sebastian." The girl said with an amused smile. "I was merely admiring your mate..." she said, circling around Ciel, examining him closely.

"He is quite the lovely specimen isn't he..." She said stepping back once again. "So then... Won't you introduce us, Sebby?" She said with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course." Sebastian said with a smile. "Do forgive my lack of manners." He said with an elegant bow before standing back up straight.

"Master, this is an old acquaintance of mine, Sami Lupine." He said, gesturing at the girl with a hand. "Wolf-Demoness and seamstress extraordinaire." He said with a smile.

"And this is my Master, The Late Ciel Phantomhive." He said smiling down at the teen who was blushing a bit. "I am sure you're aware of what occurred three years ago with Claude and Hannah." He said quietly.

"Quite a fortunate turn of events, if I do say so myself." He said sneaking a quick smile Ciel's direction. "Right, master?" he inquired placing a hand on the teen's shoulder gently.

"Y-yes, of course." Ciel spoke up nervously once he was addressed. "Um... It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lupine." he said quietly, a small blush on his cheeks as he bowed slightly.

"Quite the pleasure." Sami said with a sweet smile that revealed her sharp canines momentarily as she curtsied. "You're quite the famous little changeling you know." She stated with a chuckle.

"And from what Sebastian has told me your physical changes are quite recent..." She said, eying the black wings on Ciel's back and the way he fidgeted with his newly clawed hands.

"I guess I am." He said with a small smile. "And yes, that's true... these changes appeared just this morning." He said, glancing at Sebastian with a smile.

"... Well, not to worry, I have a few splendid ideas already." she said smiling politely at him. "Thank you." Ciel whispered bashfully as he looked down at the floor blushing.

"Well, well, it seems my master has warmed up to you a bit." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for him." He said looking back at Sami with a smile. "I have the utmost confidence in your talents." He said taking his hand away from Ciel's shoulder gently.

"It seems so..." Sami said with a laugh. "Thank you for the compliment." She said with a little curtsy.

"Now then Mr. Phantomhive, shall we?" She chuckled, turning to look at the teen expectantly, before beginning to strip the white shirt off of Ciel's shoulders.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back quickly.

"I do apologize for this, but you acted before I could explain..." Sebastian said apologetically letting go of Sami's hand gently.

"Explain?" Sami said, confused as she rubbed her sore wrist gently.

"Yes, my master dislikes having his bare skin being exposed or being touched by strangers." Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel whose shirt now revealed the tops of his shoulders.

"May I be permitted to handle the measurements?" He asked turning back to Sami.

"Yes, of course." She said looking embarrassed. "I understand." Sami said softly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Phantomhive." She said bowing her head in Ciel's direction. "I hope you can forgive me." she said with a small smile.

"That's alright." Ciel said blushing. "It's not like you knew." He said, rubbing his arm bashfully.

"Thank you." Sami said with a smile as clasped her hands happily.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fetch my sewing supplies." She said with a chuckle. "I'll be sure to knock when I return." she said with a curtsy before trotting out of the room happily.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed my OC. Please Read and Review.


	4. Chap 4:Taking Measurements and Chances!

Author's Note: Things start to get a little m-rated in this chapter so if ya don't like that kinda thing you know where to find the back button. Otherwise please enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

With the click of the door, Sebastian turned to watch Ciel who was quietly disrobing.

"You seem a bit shaken, master." Sebastian said softly as he walked over to help his master pull the white shirt off as he struggled with it.

"Yes... well." Ciel said with a sigh as he shrugged the shirt off. "I'm just not used to being touched like that." Ciel said, looking down, embarrassed after he stepped out of the trousers he was wearing.

"I don't blame you, master." Sebastian said with an understanding smile as he took the discarded clothes and set them upon the sofa gently.

"You haven't been around people for quite a while." he said, picking up the measuring-tape on the coffee table and striding back towards Ciel. "It's just been the two of us here, after all." He said with a smile as he began measuring the teen's chest carefully.

"Is there an issue with that, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired shivering at the feel of Sebastian's skilled hands straightening the measuring tape in order to read it.

"Of course not." Sebastian said as he read the tape before pulling it away and holding his arm up with a strong hand and stretching the tape across, it starting to measure one of Ciel's arms. "Didn't I say I'd have it no other way earlier...?" he commented absent-mindedly as he finished measuring the second arm quickly.

"Yes, that's right." Ciel whispered gently. "I'm sorry, I just feel so ashamed..." Ciel whispered sullenly as he watched Sebastian jot down the measurements he'd already taken on the notepad that had been left in the room.

"Ashamed of what, Master?" Sebastian inquired setting the notebook back down before picking the measuring tape back up and going to measure Ciel's waist the feather light touches made the teen blush slightly as he felt his demon go lower and lower.

"That you're the only one I allow to touch me..." Ciel spoke softly as he watched as Sebastian's hands glided over his body gently as held his waist steady and wrapped the tape around it. . "All because you're the only one I trust." He said with a small sigh.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Sebastian said reading the measurements and then moving again.. "In fact, it makes me very happy to hear that." He said, glancing up at the young teens blushing face.

"Now then..." He said removing the tape before putting his hand on the outside of Ciel's right thigh softly. "Widen your stance so I may measure your inseam." He said with a smirk as his master stiffened at the intimate touch before doing as told quickly.

"Excuse me, master." Sebastian said quietly before he gently took ahold of the crotch Ciel's white briefs, making the teen flinch at the sudden touch. "It seems the master has been rendered speechless." Sebastian said with a teasing chuckle as he measured the length of his master's inner leg down to the ankle where the snug trousers would conform to the contours caused by the ankle bone.

"It seems you dress to the left." Sebastian said, noting his master's arousal as he groped his crotch. "Well, well, I'll be sure to inform her to add plenty of room on that side." Sebastian said with a teasing squeeze and a smirk. "You may relax now, we're finished." He said as he stood, and came face to face with a blushing Ciel.

Their eyes met. Sebastian's glowing Fuschia eyes locked with Ciel's eyes.

'His eyes they're so beautiful.' Ciel thought in awe admiring them. 'They almost seem to be growing closer.' The thought crossed his mind.

Before he knew what was happening, their lips met softly, Sebastian smirked at the gasp Ciel let out. He let his tongue slide into the teen's waiting mouth deepening the kiss, tenderly lifted the teen up and let him slip his leg's around his waist before he carried him the short distance to the sofa.

"Master..." He breathed out raggedly gently laying Ciel's body on the sofa, towering over him and rubbing one of his knees against Ciel's crotch teasingly. "... You seem very eager." He said with a chuckle as he felt his master's hands snaking down his back and onto his ass with a tentative squeeze.

"Come now, you should be more bold." Sebastian tsked taking ahold of Ciel's hand and firmly pressing it against the bulge in the front his black trousers. "I won't bite..." He said squeezing the teen's hand under his own before letting go tenderly. "... Yet." he growled seductively into his master's ear before nibbling gently.

Suddenly there was a harsh rapping on their door, that snapped them both back to reality.

* * *

Author's Note: That was getting steamy. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chap 5: Sewing Up Love!

Author's Note: Don't fret my loyal readers there shall be some more fluffy, lemony, M-Rated goodness coming up quite soon. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

"You two better be decent I have a job to do!" Sami shouted through the door.

"One moment please." Sebastian shouted towards the door separating from Ciel. "Here you go." He said swiftly removing his jacket and wrapping it around Ciel's body gently.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel whispered, blushing as his butler kissed his forehead tenderly.

"You're welcome, master." Sebastian said, bowing before turning towards the door. "You may enter." He shouted through the door.

"Seriously, Sebastian you really can't control yourself can you?" Sami said with a smirk as she walked through the door. "Do you have the measurements?" she inquired, watching Sebastian walk over to the coffee table.

"Yes." Sebastian said walking back over to her. "Here you are." he said, handing her the notebook quickly.

"Thank you, Sebby." Sami said, glancing through the neatly written notes. "Now then, Mr. Phantomhive." She said, glancing up at him after a few moments.

"Yes?" Ciel asked calmly looking up at her from his seat.

"I just have a few questions for you." Sami said, trotting over and sitting down next to him. "What's your taste in colors?" She asked, watching him tug at the jacket he was wearing as he thought.

"I like Navy Blue, Black and Silver." Ciel said quietly after a moment.

"Those are lovely choices." Sami said writing the colors down. "Now, I'd like to show you a few fabric samples, just pick whatever suits your tastes." She said, leaning down to rummage through the bag sitting on the floor, at her feet.

"Here's what I have." She said pulling out a handful of fabric squares to show the blue eyed teen.

"I even have silk, satin and velvet for the most sensitive of skin." she said pointing at the three fabrics quickly.

"Well, I, uh..." Ciel said, looking through the selection feeling a tad lost.

"Master, if I may venture an opinion..." Sebastian said quickly interjecting.

"These colors here really complement your skin tone." He said, picking up a deep blue patch of silk and a turquoise one. "And it'll be pleasant on your sensitive skin and easy to clean." he said, putting the fabric to Ciel's cheek gently.

"Yes, I see." Ciel whispered, blushing at the subtle compliment Sebastian had given him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome master." Sebastian said with a smile before turning to Sami. "You should also use this black leather here..." he said, picking up the material square.

"The color will accentuate my master's figure ever so nicely." Sebastian said with a smirk as he slid a hand down the teen's side teasingly to prove his point, before removing it quickly.

"Hmm, you're right." Sami said, looking Ciel over. "He does have quite the figure and it'd be a shame to hide it under baggy clothes." She said with a chuckle at the teen's blushing face.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I hope you don't mind if do a tight silhouette on your clothes." Sami said with a smile.

"No, of course not." Ciel said, glancing up at her. "And please, call me Ciel." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ciel." Sami said with a chuckle as she wrote down the information. "Now that I have everything I need, I shall take my leave." She said, standing and putting her supplies away in the large bag at her feet.

"I'll return tomorrow afternoon with the finished clothing." She said lifting her bag and slowly walking to the library doors.

"That's fine, thank you." Ciel said with a smile as he stood.

"We look forward to your return." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Good Day, Sebastian." Sami said, bowing her head his direction. "The same to you, Ciel." She said turning towards the teen with a giggle, before walking out the doors.

* * *

Author's Note: The next few chapter's get pretty M-rated so turn back now if you'd rather not read that type of thing. Otherwise Please Read and Review.


	6. Chap 6: Scars of The Past!

Author's Note: I just wanna say a few things about this chapter. 1. This chapter is M-rated. 2. I don't like the idea of Circumcision but I won't ever try to stop anyone who chooses to do it on their own. And 3. This chapter contains possible triggers. So Read on if you like and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

Once he was sure the young seamstress was gone, Sebastian suddenly lifted the teen up bridal style into his arms.

"Now then, Master..." Sebastian purred seductively, nuzzling Ciel's cheek tenderly. "What do you say we find somewhere more private?" He asked carrying the teen out the doors.

"Of course." Ciel said, laying his head atop Sebastian's shoulder as he carried him down the hallway.

"As you wish then." Sebastian chuckled walking into Ciel's bedroom and placed his master's body on the bed.

"Shall we, master?" Sebastian purred undoing his black tie, stripping his dark-gray vest off his shoulders and unbuttoning his white shirt before kneeling in front of the teen.

"S-Sebastian... Wait..!" Ciel exclaimed when his butler removed his large, black, tail-coat from his shoulders, dropping it on the floor and gently hooked two fingers into the waistband of his white briefs tenderly.

"What's wrong, master?" Sebastian said, stopping his action and glancing up, at Ciel who was gripping the fabric of his white shirt gently, almost nervously.

"I don't want you to see..." Ciel whispered quietly, his head lowered, his blue-gray bangs curtaining over his eyes and hiding his expression.

Sebastian raised a concerned eyebrow at the words he'd heard coming from his master's mouth.

"Don't want me to see what?" Sebastian inquired concerned. "If you are hurt in any way I insist you let me take a look." he said, gripping the white briefs again and pulling them down again before Ciel could stop him.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the uncommon state of his master's body confused.

His master's manhood was in a semi erect state, the tip a rosy pink and a barely noticeable scar where the incision had been made.

"This is..." He began to speak quietly when Ciel cut him off suddenly.

"I know it's a disgrace." Ciel whispered quietly after watching Sebastian's reaction and the way he stared at his body.

"I can understand if you don't want me now that you know I'm not as much of a man as you thought." He said wrapping his navy blue comforter around his body and with his eyes lowered in shame.

"It's not a disgrace." Sebastian said softly as he used a hand to pull the comforter away from his master's face gently. "And I'm not put off by it at all." He said smiling as he used the same hand to caress the teen's cheek.

"Really?" Ciel asked timidly a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Yes, my master is and always will be perfect to me." Sebastian said, placing a tender kiss on the teen's forehead.

"I already knew of this." Sebastian said calmly looking into Ciel's eyes.

"You did?" Ciel asked as his eyes widened incredulously.

"Yes. I never brought it up because I didn't want to embarrass you." Sebastian said quietly removing his white gloves and shoes tossing them aside. "But what I don't know is who did this to you?" he said, climbing onto the bed after a few moments.

"It was the people in that cult you saved me from." Ciel whispered sullenly. "I overheard them saying it was for health...a pathetic excuse really." He said smirking sardonically.

"This procedure is uncommon, but doesn't make you any less of a man in my eyes." Sebastian said, pulling Ciel into a loose embrace and lifting his master's chin to make him look up at him.

"And besides, if none of that had ever happened to you we would never have met." He said with a soft smile.

"Perhaps..." Ciel said playfully before planting a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I love you." he whispered, pulling away to stare into crimson eyes.

"And I you, master." Sebastian chuckled seductively as he stood again. "Now then, shall we proceed." he inquired with a smirk as he stripped his white shirt and tie quickly.

"Yes." Ciel said with a smirk as he watched his butler drop the articles of clothing on the ground slowly.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope I didn't offend anyone with my latest chapter. If not, please read and review.


	7. Chap 7: Master and Servant Become One!

Author's Note: This chapter contains male on male sex so if you don't enjoy that you know the way out. Otherwise, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

"Perhaps..." Ciel said playfully before planting a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I love you." he whispered, pulling away to stare into crimson eyes.

"And I you, master." Sebastian chuckled seductively as he stood again. "Now then, shall we proceed." he inquired with a smirk as he stripped his white shirt and tie quickly.

"Yes." Ciel said with a smirk as he watched his butler drop the articles of clothing on the ground slowly.

"Alright then." Sebastian said as he unbuttoned his black trousers and stepped out of them carefully. "Give me one moment please." He said, hooking his thumbs into his own black briefs and pulling them down slowly.

Ciel's breath hitched at the sight of Sebastian's naked, lithe body. The demon's manhood was also in a semi erect state, the pink tip barely peeking out from under the soft-looking foreskin. It was also a little larger than his own he noted with a mental pout.

"Master..." Sebastian drawled seductively snapping Ciel back to reality. "You seem to be staring." His crimson eyes flickering deviously as he smirked at the teen's blushing face.

"Oh...Am I now?" Ciel whispered regaining his wit after a moment. "I was just thinking." He said quietly.

"Thinking about what?" Sebastian inquired with an amused smile on his features.

"Well, I want to see your true form..." Ciel spoke carefully.

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit, shocked by the question.

"Will you show it to me?" Ciel asked timidly as he let his comforter slide off his body when he stood.

"Master, I don't think..." Sebastian began speaking carefully, when Ciel cut him off quickly.

"I know you're worried about scaring me..." Ciel said softly touching Sebastian's toned arm gently. "But...I could never be afraid of you." He said tenderly.

"Alright, I understand." Sebastian said softly. "I won't refuse to show you, but are you sure about this?" He said calmly.

"I can take it." Ciel said with zero hesitation in his voice. "Please show me." He said calmly.

"As you wish." Sebastian said with a smile as he backed up a bit and closed his eyes.

Suddenly dark aura and a cloud of black feathers appeared and slowly engulfed Sebastian's body, blocking his form from Ciel's sight.

After a few moments large black feathered-wings burst forth dispersing the aura and cloud of feathers with a quick gust of air and revealing Sebastian's body once again, his wings spread out behind him majestically.

"Sebastian..." Ciel began quietly sounding awed and slightly confused, but cut himself off when.

Sebastian abruptly opened his eyes; which were now glowing a bright Fuschia and gazed lovingly into his master's eyes.

"Yes, master?" He inquired playfully smirking at the amazed look on the teen's face.

"You don't look much different..." Ciel said a little confused. "Besides the wings and eyes, I mean."

"I don't?" Sebastian inquired sarcastically flashing his newly elongated canines in seductive smirk and extending the claws on his hands momentarily before retracting them again making Ciel shiver at the sight.

"Don't be afraid, these are just for killing my enemies." He said tenderly.

"How many times must I say it!" Ciel said quickly. "You are not a thing for me to fear." He said, stepping closer to his demon boldly "I find you exquisite." He said running a hand across the feathers of a sleek jet-black wing tenderly.

"Be careful what you say..." Sebastian whispered as he abruptly backed his master's body into the bed, making the teen fall back onto the bed softly and pinned him down with a smirk.

"I am quite dangerous." He growled playfully into Ciel's ear before grinding his hips into his master's slowly with a low chuckle before letting go of the teen's wrists and kneeled in front of the confused teen taking ahold of his member.

"Sebas..." Ciel began speaking, confused, but stopped when the demon butler took ahold of his semi-erect member in his hand "Yess... that feels so good." He groaned pushing up into each thrust of Sebastian's skilled hands.

"My my..." Sebastian whispered seductively into the teen's ear. "You are so very eager..." He chuckled feeling his master's member become slick with pre-cum.

"That's it..." He said with a gentle chuckle as he coated his fingers the clear liquid slowly. "Just relax and enjoy it." He whispered slowly inserting a single digit into his master's entrance.

"Se-Sebastian...?!" Ciel said with a pained hiss as he tensed at the sudden intrusion. "What are you doing?!" He groaned.

"I have to do this so I won't hurt you later." Sebastian spoke softly. "It's alright...relax your body." he said gently.

"A-alright..." Ciel whispered, willing himself to relax. "Go ahead." He said quietly after a few moments and breathed slowly and steadily as he felt a second slender digit rest against his entrance and slowly ease its way inside.

As Sebastian's third and last lubricated finger slid into his master's ass, Ciel thought nothing of the small amount of pressure he felt.

In fact, it felt so good the way Sebastian slid them in and out so easily and slowly, he closed his eyes and began to moan as the demon's fingers eventually found his sweet spot and began to continuously massage it gently before pulling out and earning a disappointed gasp.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian inquired softly as he took his own member in his hand, gently pulled his foreskin back and positioned himself at the teen's entrance.

Ciel eagerly nodded with an emphatic affirmative sound. He groaned softly at the slight pain he felt as Sebastian's member penetrated him slowly.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked Ciel tenderly once it was in all the way.

"Give me a moment, please." Ciel gasped breathing in soft gasps.

"Relax your muscles the pain will pass quickly." Sebastian spoke gently as he massaged the teen's hips and ass softly.

'He's so hard and big.' Ciel thought as his body slowly adjusted, he felt so full and soon the pain faded into pleasure.

"Now, slowly..." He whispered breathlessly into Sebastian's ear.

"Yes..." Sebastian purred as he began to thrust, slowly at first, his hands upon Ciel's hips strong and comforting.

'I am his, and he is mine.' Ciel mused happily as he pushed upwards meeting Sebastian's hips with each thrust. "You make me feel complete..." he whispered, gazing longingly up into the half-lidded eyes of his lover.

"I am happy." Sebastian whispered, kissing up the teen's body as he thrusted gently, until he finally came to his master's lips and he captured them in a passionate kiss.

With each undulation of his demon's member in and out of his body, Ciel felt amazing sensations in nerve endings he never knew he had.

Suddenly Sebastian's pace quickened slamming against Ciel's body. His hands were more grabbing now, pulling the teen's body closer as if he needed to ensure everything happening was real.

Then he grew even more Ciel hadn't thought it possible, but as his demon's cock swelled within him oddly, he felt, no pain, but immense pleasure at the sudden growth.

"Ciel!" Sebastian growled deep in his throat as the pleasure crescendoed with the eruption of the warm blast, it filled Ciel's insides and then out and down his leg.

The sensation made Ciel cum gloriously with his head thrown back in a silent scream, his wings spread out and his claws digging into and leaving red lines on Sebastian's back and his feet digging into the mattress and his back just arching, sharply into to Sebastian's body who drove his cock in hard into to Ciel a few final times slowly before they both collapsed onto the bed next to each other.

After a moment Sebastian opened his eyes again to look at his master and tell him how much he loved him, but he was met with the heartwarming sight of the teen's chest rising and falling rhythmically signaling that he was sleeping contentedly.

"I love you, Ciel." He whispered softly brushing a few stray hair's from the teen's face tenderly. 'It is such a satisfying feeling, to know I made him feel so good.' Sebastian thought happily to himself snuggling in close to his master's body.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chap 8: Early Morning Loving!

Author's Note: Still M-Rated. There is more male on male loving in this chapter. Back button is up there. Otherwise enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through parted curtains. The warm rays fell onto the form of Ciel Phantomhive. The young teen slowly opened his eyes as he could feel himself awaken from the sun's warmth on his face.

He rolled over onto his side as he let out a content sigh. As he shifted he realized that a pair of strong arms were holding him around his waist and looked up to see his raven haired lover above him. Sebastian's chin rested atop his head as he looked up to see the demon was still asleep.

Ciel gave a soft smile accompanied with a chuckle and moved his head to bury it in the groove of his butlers neck. He began giving light kisses to the pale neck of his butler, soon moving lower to his collar-bone to nip at it. As he went about this a soft sigh was heard and the butler's chest contracted and expanded as he took a deep breath and released it.

Ciel didn't bother to look up from where he was now kissing the demon's chest, as he felt him shift to lay flat on his back and curve his abdomen inward as he sat up.

"Good Morning Master." Came a soothing voice.

"Good morning Sebastian." Came the teen's reply as he lifted his head up and sat up on his butler's abdomen.

Sebastian smiled at this and arched his back slightly, making his master slide back and who flinched inwardly when he felt something jab his back side. Ciel looked at his butler and gave a small smirk knowing what had poked him.

"I see that last night wasn't enough for you Sebastian." he said playfully letting a soft chuckle escape from his lips.

The young teen reached a hand back to the excited member behind him and ran his fingers over it gently.

"Apparently not." stated Sebastian smoothly with his usual smirk. His eyes fixed on his Master as he watched the other move his hand along his shaft.

"Let me take care of it for you," Ciel said as he removed his hand and moved back. Going over the stiff cock with his bare ass making Sebastian bite his lip. Ciel gave a light gasp at feeling the thick length brush over his lower half, then settled between Sebastian's legs.

"You don't have to." the raven haired butler stated as he eyed his master with his eyes lidded.

"I know, but I want to." Ciel said as he reached up his hand and caressed Sebastian's excited member lightly,pulling the foreskin up and down slowly before leaning forward and taking the pink tip in his mouth.

He ran his tongue up and down the shaft teasingly, then dipped it under the foreskin, moving it in circles then dipping it into the tip of Sebastian's cock.

The butler groaned at the skilled toungue pleasuring him and reached down to place a hand in Ciel's blue-gray locks. He dug his fingers into the teens hair, entwining his fingers with the strands of hair, while also massaging his scalp and pulling his hair gently. Ciel moaned at the sensation the demon caused as he began to fully suck on Sebastian's cock.

"Mmm...Ciel, you're pretty good at this." Sebastian growled out seductively as he shivered at the delicious vibrations Ciel's moans caused.

Ciel smirked as he moved his he sucked on his butler. He could feel Sebastian's length twitch in his mouth as he moved his head faster. He soon moved his hands to begin stroking the base of Sebastian's cock and massaging his balls.

He groaned as he felt Sebastian buck his hips into his mouth. He continued to lick the manhood sensually without fail, then began humming deeply as he went to sucking again.

Sebastian bucked again and growled deeply as he felt his cock twitch. He couldn't handle much more of what Ciel was doing to him. He bucked his hips again and pulled on Ciel's hair. His thick cock gave a wet pop as it was pulled out of the navy-blue haired teen's mouth.

Sebastian groaned as he arched his back slightly and his thick juices were released. White ribbons of hot cum splashed onto Ciel's face and into his open mouth. The young teen closed one of his eyes as he felt the cum get on him. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked up into the panting demon's crimson eyes.

"Does that feel better now?" He inquired with a smirk as licked one corner of his mouth seductively.

"Much better..." Sebastian answered a little out of breath with a chuckle as he used his hand to wipe off his essence from his master's porcelain face. "Thank you." he whispered licking one of his fingers clean with a smirk.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ciel said with a smile as he climbed up onto Sebastian's lap and straddled him in a content embrace and laid his forehead against his butler's tenderly.

"I did." Sebastian said softly caressing the teen's back slowly. "Very much so." he said tilting his face up to catch Ciel's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel giggled pulling away from the kiss happily.

"And I love you Ciel." Sebastian said placing another quick peck on the teen's lips. "But, now breakfast is going to be late." He said with a chuckle lifting Ciel up off his lap and onto the bed softly and standing up quickly.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that little extra bit of loving. Please Read and Review.


	9. Chap 9: Cherry Turnovers and Cuddling!

Author's Note: This Fic is nearing it's end. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel giggled, pulling away from the kiss happily.

"And I love you Ciel." Sebastian said, placing another quick peck on the teen's lips. "But, now breakfast is going to be late." He said with a chuckle lifting Ciel up off his lap and onto the bed softly and standing up quickly.

The raven haired butler quickly strode over to a small reading chair in the corner closest to the bed and picked up the two crisp white night-shirts sitting on it.

"Here you are, Master." Sebastian said, handing the slightly smaller shirt to the teen on the bed and slipping his own over his head after replacing his briefs upon his hips.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said, taking the shirt and placing it on the bed before slipping his own briefs on as well.

"You're welcome." Sebastian inquired picking up Ciel's nightshirt and pulling it onto the teen's lean frame instinctively. "So, what would you like this morning." He said, turning, grabbing a navy blue and black robe and handing it to Ciel politely.

"I want something with fruit in it." Ciel said thoughtfully sliding the robe onto his shoulders and standing. "Can you make Cherry Turnovers?" He asked, slipping his feet into the navy blue and black slippers by his bedside.

"I can make anything you wish, master." Sebastian said with a smirk following Ciel out the door and down the hall.

"You know what I meant, Sebastian." Ciel chuckled stopping at the library door.

"Yes, I understood." Sebastian answered with a smile as he opened the door and watched the teen wander over the sofa. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back soon." He said with a quick bow.

"I'll be waiting." Ciel said, smiling as he picked up his book from the table and began reading.

"That's good." Sebastian said with a chuckle. "I'll try not to keep you waiting." he said before leaving the room.

Ciel quietly enjoyed his book for a while before Sebastian returned carrying a plate of fresh cherry turnovers, and a pot of Lemon Honey Chamomile Tea on a tray.

"Enjoy, master." Sebastian said, placing the tray on the table carefully before sitting down on the sofa next to the teen softly.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel said bookmarking his page and putting the book down on the table. "These smell divine." he said ,picking up one of the warm turnovers and inhaling its scent before taking a bite.

"But of course..." Sebastian said, leaning forward to pour some tea into the teacup on the table. "I only make the very best pastries." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't get a big head, Sebastian." Ciel said with small, laugh as he finished the pastry. "I merely enjoy your sweets because ." He said with a teasing smirk before settling comfortably into Sebastian's arms.

"I will try not to." Sebastian answered softly as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and placed a tender kiss on the teen's neck.

The two of them sat there on the sofa for a while, enjoying each others company silently as Ciel read his book.

* * *

Author's Note: It's almost over...Please Read and Review.


	10. Chap 10: The Ending or The Begining?

Author's Note: We've reached the end of our tale my faithful readers. Please enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

After a while a soft knock sounded at the library doors, making the two demon's glance up confusedly.

"Now, who could that be?" Ciel inquired, looking at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly. It's probably, Sami." Sebastian said with a smile. "She's most likely here to deliver your clothes." He said, petting the teen's blue-gray hair tenderly.

"Call her in then." Ciel said with a pout as he leaned into the soft strokes.

"Yes, master." Sebastian said with a small laugh. "Do come in please." He shouted towards the door.

The library door opened after a few moments and in strolled Sami carrying her sewing supply bag.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you, boys." Sami said sarcastically "I can just feel all the love in here." she said with a giggle as she sat down on the chair opposite of them daintily.

"It's good to see you again too, Sami." Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Do pardon our disgraceful appearances, we expected you around noon." He said with a sheepish smile.

"It's just past noon." Sami said, a slight hint of mockery slipping into her tone.

"Oh, So it is." Sebastian murmured, trailing off after a glance at the large, mahogany, grandfather clock.

An awkward silence fell over the library. For many moments, the only sound was the steady tick-tock of the ornate timepiece as the long pendulum swung back and forth.

Then, even the clock stopped, as if acknowledging the interruption brought Sebastian back to the moment.

"Oh my, the clock is stuck again." Sebastian said, worriedly. "It seems we'll have to call the clock maker out again." He said putting a hand to his chin.

"Let me take a look." Sami offered before trotting over to the large clock, opening the face carefully and twisting a few gears in to the right.

A few minutes later, as Sami stood waiting, the clock started making its rhythmic tick again.

"That's amazing, how did you manage it?" Ciel asked, awed by the girl's talent.

"This gear, here was a bit loose. So it started coming out and just needed a few little twists."Sami said, pointing to a gear before closing clock face gently."It's not much different from fixing a sewing machine, really." She said trotting back over to the couch and sitting back down.

"Speaking of sewing machines, that's why I'm here." She giggled reaching into her bag, and produced three garments, neatly folded. "Would you try them on please?"

"Yes." Sebastian said, taking them and quickly standing. "Just wait outside the library if you will, please." he said politely waving a hand towards the door.

"Yes, of course." Sami said, with a smile as she stood up and walked over to the door. "Have fun you two." She said, with a giggle and a wink in their direction before walking out and closing the door.

Once she was out of the room Sebastian turned to Ciel with a smile.

"Come Master, let's get you dressed." Sebastian said, putting his hand out politely for Ciel to take and helped the young teen up before handing him a pair of black shorts and matching tank-top.

"Alright." Ciel said quickly removing his night-shirt, taking the shorts, and slipping them on carefully. "Thank you." He said, pulling the tank-top over his head quickly.

"You're welcome, master." Sebastian said with a smile. "And now to put this on." He said holding up a deep blue corset with a turquoise trim making Ciel's eyes go wide.

"Oh no..." Ciel spoke quietly. "There's no bloody way you'll get me to wear another of those damn things." He said with a pout as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"No need to worry, Master." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I won't be lacing it that tightly this time." He said slowly loosening the laces.

"You promise?" Ciel asked, still pouting as he eyed the garment warily.

"I will endeavor to be gentle." Sebastian said, softly as he took one of Ciel's hands. "I promise." He said, as he put the teen's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well, fine then." Ciel said, blushing.

"Good." Sebastian said with a chuckle as he let go of Ciel's hand. "Now then, arms up, please." he said, lifting the loosened corset above the teen's head.

Once Ciel had his arms raised, Sebastian carefully slipped it over the teen's arms, and secured it into place, before picking up the still loose laces gently.

"Relax and breathe evenly, master." Sebastian said as he carefully laced the corset with a few tugs.

"I'll try." Ciel whispered using the back of the sofa for support as his butler continued tugging carefully.

After a few moments Sebastian used a hand to push Ciel back up into a straight standing position.

"I just need to finish this last bit, master." Sebastian said as he tugged sharply one last time on the corset strings before tying them off securely. "All done." He said with smile.

Ciel turned around to look at Sebastian, letting out a relieved breath he'd been holding.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Sebastian said with a chuckle as he kissed the teen's forehead.

"I suppose not." Ciel whispered grumpily. "How does it look?" He said quickly moving on as he stepped back for Sebastian to see.

"Tantalizing." Sebastian said, with seductive purr. "But I believe these are missing." He said with an amused smile as he held up a pair of black fingerless gloves in one hand and a pair of black boots in the other.

"Alright." Ciel said, taking the gloves and slipping them on carefully before sitting down upon the sofa. "Can you help me tie these up?" He asked after sliding his feet into the boots.

"Of course, master." Sebastian said, kneeling in front of the teen and lacing the boots up quickly. "That looks much better." he said with a smile as he stood back up and helped Ciel back up as well.

After a minute of looking Ciel over Sebastian called Sami back into the room to show her how well the clothes fit.

"Simply, adorable!" Sami squealed as she trotted back into the room quickly. "You look wonderful, Ciel." She said after circling him twice.

"Um...Thank you, Mrs. Lupine." Ciel said blushing softly.

"No, problem at all." Sami said with a giggle. "I do hope the clothes are comfortable and that you truly like them." She said with a smile.

"They're wonderful, thank you." Ciel said sweetly with a quick bow.

"Yes, they are quite charming." Sebastian said sincerely. "Can we possibly get you to make some more, whenever we might need them." He asked politely.

"Why don't we just hire her on full-time?" Ciel said in a generous tone. "I like her work, and you two seem to get along well." He said looking between the two.

"Well, if she doesn't have other things to do..?" Sebastian said softly. "We really don't want to impose..." He tried finishing when Sami cut him off.

"I barely have any work to do in my shop!" Sami said excitedly. "You wouldn't be imposing at all!" She said happily

"Well then, I believe it's settled." Sebastian stated, then in his most official tone. "Sami, would you like to stay on as our full-time repair woman and seamstress?"

"Repair woman ?" Sami inquired a bit confused.

"Well, after that excellent job you did on the clock earlier, there are some other objects that often break down that could use your talented touch." Sebastian stated politely.

"Well, in that case, It will be an honor to work here, Mr. Phantomhive." Sami said with a bow.

~THE END~

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of it. Unless...If I get enough reviews I might make a few sequels or even turn this into a mini series. Please read and review.


End file.
